Equestrian
by raven612
Summary: Sherlock brings home a new friend. One-shot. *MAJOR SPOILERS for the new movie*


**Equestrian**

**By: **Raven612

**Summary: **Sherlock brings home a new friend.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and neither am I making money off of them…sadly…I quite need some money very badly.

**A/N: **I'm sorry I am writing this before updating Ripple, but after seeing the new movie…twice now, I just had to get this little guy out. Also, I do not have my laptop, haven't had the bugger for nearly two weeks now. My backlight went out and we ran into some snags while trying to get it replaced, but I'm hoping to get the issues resolved later today. Oh and, there are some pretty big spoilers in here for the movie sooo, if you haven't seen it, which I highly recommend you do, and you don't like things spoiled then…do not read this story. Onward we go! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>John used his walking stick to move the grand foliage from his facial area as he stepped into the jungle, quite literally, that had taken over the flat he once shared with Sherlock Holmes. It had taken John almost a month to get over his anger at seeing Sherlock waltz back into his life as if he hadn't sent himself hurtling over a railing into Reichenbach Falls with one Professor James Moriarty in his arms. It had been a difficult month for Dr. Watson. He was newly married and his greatest friend had come back from the dead to pester him until John decided that being angry would no longer suffice. It was actually on Mary's behest that he go and talk with Sherlock.<p>

"Holmes, I told you, I am not playing your silly games any longer," John muttered as he side-stepped a goat that came from behind some large fern. "I liked you better when you were dead," he muttered to himself and under his breath. A slight chuckle told him Holmes had heard.

"You still lack great observations my dear John," Sherlock's voice flitted through the jungle.

John rolled his eyes and stopped moving towards the window where Sherlock still had their chairs, he removed his hat, "I think I did pretty damn well back at the peace summit," he argued; he was proud of the way he and Simza had found her brother…though Rene was killed in the end; no loose ends as it were.

"Yes, you did indeed do rather well there," Sherlock responded and a loud thunk sounded as a small wooden arrow landed on John's shoulder. The doctor didn't flinch, only continued forward to his chair, "But as I recall…Rene was killed anyways and thus you had our evidence destroyed," Sherlock tutted and pulled his mask from his head; he was already sitting in his chair. He grinned at the doctor.

"Oh, you had your evidence all along, you just had to make a scene and be the center of attention," John snorted, but he wasn't cross. He was immensely ecstatic that Sherlock hadn't died after plummeting down the falls with Moriarty.

Sherlock didn't feel inclined to answer as he poured them each a cup of tea. He set the pot back down, "And how is married life…I do think Mary is starting to like me and I her," Holmes stated and picked up his spoon and stirred it in his dark liquid, his amiable gray eyes resting mirthfully on Watson's own intense blue ones.

John nearly glared as he spoke, "I suppose that relationship was cemented rather nicely when you _threw_ her from a _train_."

"I. Timed. It. Perfectly," Holmes ground out yet again and sipped at his tea.

John sighed and sagged back in his chair; the familiar scents of 221B Baker Street wafting into his nose. He was home…or rather what once was his home. He knew he'd be welcomed back most earnestly if his 'eternal purgatory' didn't work out for some reason.

"No Gladestone today then Watson?" Sherlock asked as he looked about his cluttered room.

John opened his eyes and gave his friend a scathing look, "I don't like you killing my dog Holmes, he's home with Mary," he responded and picked up his tea cup again and he didn't miss the slight shimmer in Sherlock's eyes that spoke of something…something that might not be good. John narrowed his gaze, "Sherlock…?" he asked very slowly and deliberately.

Sherlock beamed, "Don't worry John, I brought Gladestone a friend," Sherlock whistled shrilly.

John flinched and his face screwed up in confusion. He turned his head slowly when he heard the tell-tale sound of small hooves on wood. His head turned back to Holmes, "Holmes…you didn't…" he trailed there because somehow he knew that, oh yes Sherlock most certainly _did_.

Sherlock was still beaming as the little black pony he'd ridden through France and Germany walked into the clearing. He turned to the doctor, "I think he might be a mite too big to play with Gladestone, but we both know the dog could use some exercise," he stated matter-of-factly and nodded.

John could only stare, though why this surprised him he hadn't a clue, it was almost normal considering the menagerie Sherlock had already amassed, "How…why…you…" John trailed losing steam; he turned his gaze to Sherlock, "What about seeing him as a demon beast with a fork in his hoof?"

Sherlock merely shrugged, "Simply a vision brought on whilst I visited the afterlife, as you recall you and Mary were there as well," he challenged.

The pony lazily trotted over to John at this point and had taken it upon himself to taste test the doctor's hat. John glared and yanked it from between the pony's teeth. He cut a glare to Sherlock as he placed the hat on the table and away from the grabby pony.

Sherlock grinned, "He's very similar to a goat, eats almost anything. I never knew that a pony could be so interesting to experiment on, he's helped in a lot of tasks so far," Sherlock grinned and patted the pony's head as it sidled up to him. "He's actually a rather affectionate beast and we formed a bond; him and I whilst gallivanting across countries," Sherlock bellowed enigmatically and grinned as he slid his fingers along the pony's ebony ear.

John just shook his head and frowned, "Do I even want to know what you cared to name him?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Sherlock's grin now positively beamed, "Oh I think you should like it very well Watson you see," and at this point Sherlock turned his admiring gaze to his trusty steed, "I have named him John Watson. He has proven to be an invaluable companion to me and I should like to name him appropriately," he answered and raised his head to look at John.

John just shook his head and couldn't help the small grin that pulled his lips, "I'm not sure if I should be touched or offended that you named an animal after me," he chuckled and placed his hand just on his knee.

Sherlock smiled in response, "Would you like to join us for a ride then Watson dear, John here really loves feeling the London air trickle through his soft mane whilst sticking his head out of the motor carriage, and I suppose the pony may enjoy it as well," Sherlock informed him with a glimmer.

John blinked and shook his head, "I'll drive," he stated and stood with his walking stick and put his hat, now sporting a bite mark, back onto his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So please tell me what you think! This was not beta-ed and not brit-picked so any errors are all my fault. Also, I am very tired at this point and I probably had missed some errors so I'd like you to kindly point them out me. Thank you all very much! I am an author and reviews are my life blood!


End file.
